quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Walrus3
|enemies = Walrus (character), Klate, Herbert, Klutzy, Klepto, evil robots, Tusk |archetype = Good. }} Walrus3 is a good (formerly evil) walrus. Background Walrus3 grew up at the north pole. He was the third of the twelve Walrus Brothers and by far the most sensible. Walrus3 was always calm and collected, but he never got a chance to have his say on anything. When he tried to say something he would always be interrupted by his two elder brothers, so he decided he should never talk again. Walrus3 was one of the twelve brothers to leave the North Pole on a cargo ship. He didn't speak much at all, so the crew assumed the drum he was in was uninhabited. After arriving at Antarctica, he separated from his brothers to find his calling. He journeyed far and wide, but couldn't find his ideal job. One day, it happened. Walrus3 had arrived at Club Penguin and had found a strange Japanese building. Numerous penguins were congregating there to learn Ninja skills from a bearded penguin. He asked the bearded penguin in sign language what they were doing. Card-Jitsu, said the penguin. Walrus3 was too shy to ask if he could train, so he decided to train himself. He began to self-train himself as a ninja with his own unique form of Card Jitsu. He used hacking programs to create his cards and learned to make him self invisible via a small, portable machine powered by a small piece of Dark Templar armour. Big Daddy Walrus saw his skills could be of use for the walrus crime ring's raids, so he asked the walrus ninja if he could sign up as one of the walrus crime ring elites. He nodded his head. Anyway, he was banished from the WCR in 2015, because Walrus thought that banishing 8 walrus brothers and leaving 5 to the crime ring is dangerous, so he decided to banish them all. Involvement Walrus3 was sent to sneak around locations for raids in advance to ensure there would be no slip-ups for said raid. He activated his stealthing device to camoflauge himself and snook around the area, making note of certain things by typing down information on his personal laptop, and then sending the info to the walrus crime ring. He took his work seriously, and if a penguin spotted him, he used one of his card-jitsu cards to deal with the penguin. He has special "Hax0r5" cards that can do a variety of random things to a target, including: * Change a penguin's color to an unavailable one, leading to a ban from Ban * Make the penguin larger, leading to a ban. * Change the penguin into a puffle for 270 hours. * If used on a tern, it will make the tern grow a big afro for unknown reasons. * There are several more effects the cards did cause, there are even ones Walrus3 himslef doesn't know! However, Walrus took the cards when Walrus3 was banished. Gallery Image:Old walrus3 image.png|Walrus3. Trivia *He is highly allergic to cakes of any kind. *His favorite color is rainbow, but no-one else knows. See Also *Big Daddy Walrus *Walrus Crime Ring